The invention relates to rubber mixtures based on microgel-containing rubbers and masked bifunctional mercaptans and to vulcanization products produced therefrom. By the addition of the masked bifunctional mercaptans to microgel-containing rubber mixtures, an improvement in the modulus level, a reduction in the DIN abrasion after over-vulcanization and a reduction in the heat build-up under dynamic stress (measured with a Goodrich flexometer) in the vulcanization products are achieved.
The use of microgels is described in the following patent applications and patents:
EP 405,216, DE 4,220,563, GB 1,078,400, EP 432,405 and EP 432,417. The patents and Applications EP 405,216, DE 4,220,563 and GB 1,078,400 describe the use of CR, BR and NR microgels in mixtures with rubbers containing double bonds. The reinforcing effect of the microgels (modulus) is not sufficient for technical use. This manifests itself, in particular, in that high amounts of gel have to be employed to establish technically relevant modulus ranges. Over-filling of the mixtures occurs due to these high amounts of gel, as a result of which the tear strengths of the vulcanization products decrease. There was, therefore, the technical necessity of discovering measures to increase the modulus of gel-containing rubber vulcanization products of low filler content. There was also the technical necessity of reducing the DIN abrasion after over-vulcanization and of reducing the heating up under dynamic stress (heat build-up).
The use of bismercaptans in rubber compounds is described in EP 432,405 and in EP 432,417. The doctrine in these patent publications is the use of 1,2-bis(N,N-diethylthiocarbamoyldisulfido)-ethane in the preparation of rubber compounds and the resulting advantageous properties of vulcanization products with dithioethanediyl bridges for tire side walls and for tire treads. The use of masked bifunctional mercaptans for increasing the modulus of gel-containing rubber vulcanization products of low filler content is not described and not contained as the doctrine.
It has now been found that by using masked bifunctional mercaptans a surprisingly high reinforcing effect of microgel-containing vulcanization products is achieved and, as a result, a reduction in the degree of filling with gels becomes possible. A reduction in the DIN abrasion, especially under vulcanization conditions which cause an over-vulcanization, and a reduction in the heat build-up under dynamic stress is also achieved.
The present invention, therefore, provides rubber mixtures of at least one rubber (A) containing double bonds, at least one rubber gel (B) and at least one masked bismercaptan (C), wherein the content of rubber (A) containing double bonds is 100 parts by wt., the content of rubber gel (B) is 5 to 150 parts by wt., preferably 20 to 100 parts by wt., and the content of masked bifunctional mercaptan (C) is 0.1 to 10 parts by wt., preferably 0.5 to 7 parts by wt., and optionally fillers and rubber auxiliaries.
Rubber containing double bonds is understood as meaning the rubbers called R rubbers according to DIN/ISO 1629. These rubbers have a double bond in the main chain. They include, e.g.:
NR: natural rubber
SBR: styrene/butadiene rubber
BR: polybutadiene rubber
NBR: nitrile rubber
IIR: butyl rubber
HNBR: hydrogenated nitrile rubber
SNBR: styrene/butadiene/acrylonitrile rubber
CR: polychloroprene
However, rubbers containing double bonds are also to be understood as meaning rubbers which are M rubbers according to DIN/ISO 1629 and, in addition to the saturated main chain, contain double bonds in side chains. These include, e.g., EPDM.
Rubber gel (B) is understood as meaning rubber particles (microgels) which are obtained by crosslinking the following rubbers:
BR: polybutadiene,
ABR: butadiene/acrylic acid C1-4 alkyl ester copolymers,
IR: polyisoprene,
SBR: styrene/butadiene copolymers with styrene contents of 1-60, preferably 2 to 50 percent by weight,
X-SBR: carboxylated styrene/butadiene copolymers,
FKM: fluorinated rubber,
ACM: acrylate rubber,
NR: natural rubber,
NBR: polybutadiene/acrylonitrile copolymers with acrylonitrile contents of 5 to 60, preferably 10 to 50 percent by weight,
X-NBR: carboxylated nitrile rubbers,
CR: polychloroprene,
IIR: isobutylene/isoprene copolymers with isoprene contents of 0.5 to 10 percent by weight,
BIIR: brominated isobutylene/isoprene copolymers with bromine contents of 0.1 to 10 percent by weight,
CIIR: chlorinated isobutylene/isoprene copolymers with bromine contents of 0.1 to 10 percent by weight,
HNBR: partly and completely hydrogenated nitrile rubbers,
EPDM: ethylene/propylene/diene copolymers,
EAM: ethylene/acrylate copolymers,
EVM: ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers,
ECO: epichlorohydrin rubber,
Q: silicone rubbers,
AU: polyester-urethane polymers,
EU: polyether-urethane polymers,
ENR: epoxidized natural rubber or mixtures thereof.
Crosslinking of rubbers containing double bonds is preferred, in particular: CR, NR, NBR, BR and SBR.
The microgels have particle diameters of 5 to 1,000 nm, preferably 20 to 600 nm (DVN value according to DIN 53206). Because of their crosslinking, they are insoluble and are swellable in suitable swelling agents, such as, e.g., toluene. The swelling indices of the microgels (Qi) in toluene are 1 to 15, preferably 1 to 10. The swelling index is calculated from the weight of the solvent-containing gel (after centrifugation at 20,000 rpm) and the weight of the dry gel:
Qi=wet weight of the gel/dry weight of the gel.
To determine the swelling index, 250 mg gel are allowed to swell in 25 ml toluene for 24 h, while shaking. The gel is centrifuged off and weighed and is then dried to constant weight at 70xc2x0 C. and weighed again.
The non-crosslinked rubber starting products can be prepared by emulsion polymerization and solution polymerization.
Naturally occurring latices, such as natural rubber latex, can also be employed.
The following monomers which can be polymerized by free radicals are employed in the preparation of microgels by emulsion polymerization: butadiene, styrene, acrylonitrile, isoprene, esters of acrylic and methacrylic acid, tetrafluoroethylene, vinylidene fluoride, hexafluoropropene, 2-chlorobutadiene, 2,3-dichlorobutadiene and carboxylic acids containing double bonds, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, maleic acid and itaconic acid, hydroxy compounds containing double bonds, such as hydroxyethyl methacrylate, hydroxyethyl acrylate and hydroxybutyl methacrylate, or epoxides containing double bonds, such as glycidyl methacrylate or glycidyl acrylate. The crosslinking of the rubber gel can be achieved directly during the emulsion polymerization by copolymerization with multifunctional compounds having a crosslinking action. Preferred multifunctional comonomers are compounds with at least two, preferably 2 to 4 copolymerizable Cxe2x95x90C double bonds, such as diisopropenylbenzene, divinylbenzene, divinyl ether, divinyl sulfone, diallyl phthalate, triallyl cyanurate, triallyl isocyanurate, 1,2-polybutadiene, N,Nxe2x80x2-m-phenylenemaleimide, 2,4-toluylenebis-(maleimide) and/or triallyl trimellitate. Compounds, which are moreover possible, are the acrylates and methacrylates of polyhydric, preferably 2- to 4-hydric C2 to C10 alcohols, such as ethylene glycol, propanediol-1,2, butanediol, hexanediol, polyethylene glycol with 2 to 20, preferably 2 to 8 oxyethylene units, neopentylglycol, bisphenol A, glycerol, trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, sorbitol with unsaturated polyesters from aliphatic di- and polyols and maleic acid, fumaric acid and/or itaconic acid.
The crosslinking to rubber gels during the emulsion polymerization can also take place by continuing the polymerization up to high conversions, or in the monomer feed process by polymerization at high internal conversions. Another possibility is also that of carrying out the emulsion polymerization in the absence of regulators.
For crosslinking of non-crosslinked or weakly crosslinked polymers after the emulsion polymerization, the latices which are obtained during the emulsion polymerization are best employed. In principle, this method can also be applied to non-aqueous polymer dispersions which are accessible in another manner, such as, e.g., by recrystallization. Natural rubber latices can also be crosslinked in this manner.
Chemicals which have a suitably crosslinking action are, for example, organic peroxides, such as dicumyl peroxide, t-butylcumyl peroxide, bis-(t-butyl-peroxyisopropyl)benzene, di-t-butyl peroxide, 2,5-dimethylhexane 2,5-dihydroperoxide, 2,5-dimethyl-3-hexine 2,5-dihydroperoxide, dibenzoyl peroxide, bis-(2,4-dichlorobenzoyl) peroxide and t-butyl perbenzoate, and organic azo compounds, such as azobis-isobutyronitrile and azo-bis-cyclohexanenitrile, as well as di- and polymercapto compounds, such as dimercaptoethane, 1,6-dimercaptohexane, 1,3,5-trimercaptotriazine and mercapto-terminated polysulfide rubbers, such as mercapto-terminated reaction products of bis-chloroethyl formal with sodium polysulfide. The optimum temperature for carrying out the after-crosslinking depends, of course, on the reactivity of the crosslinking agent and the after-crosslinking can be carried out at temperatures from room temperature up to approx. 180xc2x0 C., optionally under increased pressure (in this context, see Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, 4th edition, Volume 14/2, page 848). Peroxides are particularly preferred crosslinking agents.
Crosslinking of rubbers containing Cxe2x95x90C double bonds to give microgels can also be carried out in dispersion or emulsion with simultaneous partial or complete hydrogenation of the Cxe2x95x90C double bond by hydrazine, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,696 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,009, or optionally with other hydrogenating agents, for example, organometallic hydride complexes.
Rubbers, which are prepared by solution polymerization, can also be used as starting products for the preparation of the microgels. In these cases, solutions of these rubbers in suitable organic solutions are the starting products. The desired sizes of the microgels are established by mixing the rubber solution in a liquid medium, preferably, in water, optionally with the addition of suitable surface-active auxiliaries, such as surfactants, by means of suitable units, so that a dispersion of the rubber in the suitable particle size range is obtained. For crosslinking the dispersed solution rubbers, the procedure is as described previously for the subsequent crosslinking of emulsion polymers. Suitable crosslinking agents are the above-mentioned compounds, it being possible for the solvent employed for the preparation of the dispersion optionally to be removed, e.g. by distillation, before the cross-linking.
The masked bismercaptans (C) are derived from the corresponding non-masked bismercaptans of the following general formula:
Hxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94H.
The bismercaptans can be employed in the pure form, although the susceptibility of corresponding mixtures to scorching is too high. Mixtures which are less susceptible to scorching are obtained by employing the mercaptans in masked form. The masked bismercaptans have the following general structural formula:
Cxe2x80x94Suxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94Svxe2x80x94Y
wherein Q denotes a spacer group and wherein the hydrogen atoms of the non-masked mercaptans are replaced by substituents X and Y in a suitable manner.
Spacer groups Q which are of particular interest are those with structural elements based on aliphatic, heteroaliphatic, aromatic and heteroaromatic hydrocarbon chains (with 1 to 3 heteroatoms, such as O, S and N), the number of carbons in the chain being 1 to 20, preferably 1 to 12.
Su and Sv in the formula, are sulfur bridges, u and v denoting numbers from 1 to 6 and u=v=2 being preferred.
Substituents X and Y which are preferably to be mentioned are: 
wherein R1 to R3 represent C1- to C20-alkyl, aralkyl or aryl radicals and R4 has the meaning of Q.
The following masked bismercaptans are of interest: 
and
compound (II) being of particular interest. Compound (II), 1,6-bis-(N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylthiocarbamoyldithio)-hexane, is commercially obtainable under the name Vulcuren(copyright), VP KA 9188 (Bayer AG).
The rubber mixtures according to the present invention of rubber (A) containing double bonds, rubber gel (B) and masked bismercaptan (C) can comprise additional further components, such as fillers.
Particularly suitable fillers for the preparation of the rubber mixtures and vulcanization products according to the present invention are:
carbon blacks. The carbon blacks to be used here are prepared by the flame black, furnace or gas black process and have BET surface areas of 20 to 200 m2/g, such as, e.g.: SAF, ISAF, IISAF, HAF, FEF or GPF carbon blacks.
high disperse silica prepared, e.g., by precipitation of solutions of silicates or flame hydrolysis of silicon halides and with specific surface areas of 5 to 1,000, preferably 20 to 400 m2/g (BET surface area) and primary particle sizes of 5 to 400 nm. The silicas can optionally also be in the form of mixed oxides with other metal oxides, such as oxides of Al, Mg, Ca, Ba, Zn and Ti.
synthetic silicates, such as aluminum silicate and alkaline earth metal silicates, such as magnesium silicate or calcium silicate, with BET surface areas of 20 to 400 m2/g and primary particle diameters of 5 to 400 nm.
synthetic silicates, such as aluminum silicate and alkaline earth metal silicates, such as magnesium silicate or calcium silicate, with BET surface areas of 20 to 400 m2/g and primary particle diameters of 5 to 400 nm.
natural silicates, such as kaolin and other naturally occurring silicas.
metal oxides, such as zinc oxide, calcium oxide, magnesium oxide and aluminium oxide.
metal carbonates, such as calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate and zinc carbonate.
metal sulfates, such as calcium sulfate and barium sulfate.
metal hydroxides, such as aluminium hydroxide and magnesium hydroxide.
glass fibers and glass fiber products (mats, strands or glass microbeads).
thermoplastic fibers (polyamide, polyester and aramid).
rubber gels based on polychloroprene and/or polybutadiene or also all other gel particles described above which have a high degree of crosslinking and a particle size of 5 to 1,000 nm.
The fillers mentioned can be employed by themselves or as a mixture. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the process 10 to 100 parts by weight of rubber gel (B), optionally together with 0.1 to 100 parts by weight of carbon black and/or 0.1 to 100 parts by weight of light-colored fillers, in each case per 100 parts by weight of non-crosslinked rubber, are employed.
The rubber mixtures according to the present invention can comprise further rubber auxiliaries, such as, e.g., crosslinking agents, reaction accelerators, anti-aging agents, heat stabilizers, light stabilizers, ozone stabilizers, processing auxiliaries, plasticizers, tackifiers, blowing agents, dyestuffs, pigments, waxes, extenders, organic acids, retardants, metal oxides and filler activators, such as, for example, triethanolamine, polyethylene glycol, hexanetriol, bis-(triethoxysilylpropyl) tetrasulfide or others known to the rubber industry.
The rubber auxiliaries are employed in the conventional amounts, which depend, inter alia, on the intended use. Conventional amounts are, e.g., amounts of 0.1 to 50 percent by weight, based on the amounts of rubber (A) employed.
Conventional crosslinking agents which can be used are sulfur, sulfur donors, peroxides or crosslinking agents, such as, for example, diisopropenylbenzene, divinylbenzene, divinyl ether, divinyl sulfone, diallyl phthalate, triallyl cyanurate, triallyl isocyanurate, 1,2-polybuta-diene, N,Nxe2x80x2-m-phenylenemaleimide and/or triallyl trimellitate. Compounds which are moreover possible are the acrylates and methacrylates of polyhydric, preferably 2- to 4-hydric C2 to C10 alcohols, such as ethylene glycol, propanediol-1,2-butanediol, hexanediol, polyethylene glycol with 2 to 20, preferably 2 to 8 oxyethylene units, neopentylglycol, bisphenol A, glycerol, trimethylol-propane, pentaerythritol, sorbitol with unsaturated polyesters from aliphatic di- and polyols and maleic acid, fumaric acid and/or itaconic acid.
The rubber mixtures according to the present invention can moreover comprise vulcanization accelerators. Examples of suitable vulcanization accelerators are, e.g., mercaptobenzothiazoles and -sulfenamides, guanidines, thiurams, dithiocarbamates, thioureas, thiocarbonates and dithiophosphates. The vulcanization accelerators, sulfur and sulfur donors or peroxides or further crosslinking agents, such as, for example, dimeric 2,4-toluylidene-diisocyanate (=Desmodur TT) or 1,4-bis-1-ethoxyhydroquinone (=Crosslinking Agent 30/10) are employed in amounts of 0.1-40 per cent by weight, preferably 0.1 to 10 percent by weight, based on the total amount of rubber.
The vulcanization of the rubber mixtures according to the present invention can be carried out at temperatures of 100 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably 130 to 180xc2x0 C., optionally under a pressure of 10 to 200 bar.
The rubber mixtures according to the present invention of rubber (A), rubber gel (B) and masked bismercaptan (C) can be prepared in various ways:
It is, of course, possible to mix the solid individual components. Units which are suitable for this are, for example, mills, internal mixers or also mixing extruders. However, mixing by combining the latices of the non-crosslinked or also of the crosslinked rubbers is also possible. The mixture according to the present invention thus prepared can be isolated in the conventional manner, by evaporation, precipitation or freeze-coagulation (cf., U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,146). The mixtures according to the present invention can be obtained directly as a rubber/filler formulation by mixing fillers into the latex mixture and subsequently working up the mixture. Further mixing of the rubber mixture of rubber (A) containing double bonds, rubber gel (B) and masked bismercaptan (C) with additional fillers and optionally rubber auxiliaries can be carried out in conventional mixing units, mills, internal mixers or also mixing extruders. Preferred mixing temperatures are 50 to 180xc2x0 C.
The rubber vulcanization products which can be produced according to the present invention are suitable for the production of shaped articles, e.g., for the production of cable sheathings, hoses, drive belts, conveyor belts, roller coverings, tire components, in particular tire treads, shoe soles, sealing rings and insulating elements, as well as membranes.